Fear Is
by envisionadream
Summary: I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. - Frank Herbert


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Rating: M**

**Characters:**

Almost everyone

**Summary: **

Based off of the Silent Hill series, A world meeting is taking place in the usual building (not a country just wherever they were in episode 1) when strange things begin to happen without reason... First the doors and windows bang, then glasses freeze and shatter, till finally a gale of a wind blasts through the meeting room and before anyone can recover from the 'attack' all the doors and windows of the entire building lock and seal themselves shut. Nearly all of the nations are trapped within the large building.

Arguments, shouts and cries rise around the room, as they try to figure out a logical explanation for their predicament, and a way to escape or if worse comes, to survive it. No one can think straight in the situation especially when the room begins to morph and shape itself into a rotten and burning cage.

Some of the other nations - like the Nordics - are stuck wandering the water pipe construction that the hallways have been reduced to, and some - in the meeting room - are starting to question their sanity, as strange things appear in front of them (England with his power to see 'spirits').

A struggle through stages as the Nations press forward into the maze like world their meeting has become, in which every room has become a horrific image and even the image of themselves is revolting.

'You cannot trust yourself'...the only clue left on the burning wall written in blood.

[A/N: Oh geez this is going to be a big project for me now... So after watching/playing through the Silent Hill series (from games 2 till 7 since 8 isn't out yet) and some other zombie/survival games (Left 4 Dead, Dead Rising, Resident Evil, AMNESIA!). Add some Persona 4 to the mix and I have come to the conclusion of this, baby!

Yes it is eating away at my mind every time I play a Silent Hill game now!

Anyway it's a mixed setting really; it takes place in the world conference building – episode 1, the unspecified location – where the longer they stay in one room the more fucked up it becomes and tests their sanity.

Silent Hill fans will remember some of the scene types I use since I'm basing it on the games. For those not familiar with the series:

The games of Silent Hill involve a stupid yet un-hateable lost main character who 'wanders' into the town of Silent Hill, which is in America somewhere.

There they look aimlessly for something they have lost previous to the games start armed with only their wit, because they have no common sense if they enter the town of Silent Hill, and a flash light, and recently they have been arming the characters with weapons.

The places they go to like diners and apartment buildings all hold clues and the remains of people who have been transformed into a skin like creature that will pretty much eat you (except for pyramid head who will rape you... seriously) These places change even the streets you run through, most of the time they have morphed dramatically into a really fucked up looking places that can only work well in games - not books cause seriously its awesome how deranged looking they made it feel.

I am using this as my medium to work from; it will still be in the same building but because it's a huge building (in my head) I'm making it so that every hallway changes and every room will depend on who opens them and who is sane at that moment in time.

Sanity plays an important role here (as it does in Silent Hill, though not in the scary sense) and the innocent ones are pretty much the ones you need to protect most of all for example little Lichtenstein will be a supporting character as she already is and will do the odd job now and then.

Canada though will switch between the two, he is innocent and will try to break up fights and all that jazz but he will be battling with his own trauma and mental demons.

- Oh, and occasionally there will be places there as safe rooms, cause everybody needs a break sometimes. The safe zone will be the actual meeting room they were all in originally, which is where the ones who can't fight or are injured stay, but many of them will move about when needed.

So... I'll explain anything that needs to be said with each chapter since this one has gone on far too long, and just to note this is my first action based fanfic so I'll try and make it as good as I can... please bear with me and I'll mix between using their human names (some I'll make up) and their country names.

Anyway without further ado~ here it is!]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Only the Begining<strong>

An eerie silence held the room, only heavy breaths leaving their lips.

"... the fuck was that?" America broke the silence, his whisper just loud enough for everyone to hear. It was the question on everyone's mind...

"If we knew that...we wouldn't be this quiet now would we." answered a shaking voice from the floor.

"Iggy? You okay down there?" the American leaned forward on the table to view the crouching Englishman. Arms wrapped round himself he shook terribly, with a more than pale completion. "I...I've been better"

Without a sound the American had hauled the Brit up onto his feet by the arm, watching him carefully with worried blue eyes as his legs trembled. England gave out a small gasp of shock at the unexpected assistance but held onto him even after standing, not trusting the quaking in his knees.

Those who were left lying on the floor were also helped up by others, many even hanging on to the other for dear life. The wind that had attacked them drifted back out through the windows it came from mysteriously shutting them in their exit. It was strange...just a sudden gust of strong wind was all it was yet it left these nations scared and motionless. Winds like that were without a doubt not normal; it seemed more purposely harmful than anything else.

"Is everyone all right?" called the blond German. Even the strong will he possessed was rattled by the unnamed force. North Italy had quickly jumped to his arms cowering and repeating how 'scary' this was, Germany wrapped an arm round the brunettes shoulders trying to comfort him in some way while surveying the condition of the meeting room. A few grunts circled the room in reply to the call, many too shaken to do anything but nod.

"Is anybody else wondering why the windows shut afterwards?" a windswept Frenchman pointed casually towards the nearest window, idly wondering if it was safe to touch. His Prussian friend straightened up to wander beside him, kneeling on the low window sill to pull open the tightly closed object. Grunts and curses escaped him as he pulled on the frame uselessly giving up after a few tries at different angles. "Okay... that's not opening any time soon" A lighter grunt came from the albino's left spying the Frenchman attempting to open the window as well. "This one too... how on earth did they lock...?"

"Eh...guys…? That's not the only thing that's locked"

Everyone had turned to stare at the attempt on the window, but now full attention was placed on the Spaniard with his hand on the only doorknob in the room.

"What do you mean Spain-san?" spoke the small Japanese man equally terrified of the answer he would receive.

"Dude... don't tell me…!" a now wide eyed American almost yelled at the other.

"...Yeah...We're kinda locked in here"

No words were exchanged after that, only a few soundless gasps, until an epiphany hit some of the more forceful nations. "Break it down! Now!"

Grabbing a chair Switzerland had attempted to madly throw it at the door resulting in a mess of wood and various shouts of curses. Others continued to beat the door with their feet in a kicking motion only breaking to allow the German and the American to run full force into it using their shoulders as a plough. Of course, all of these attempts failed leaving only bruises on the thick headed people themselves, as they clutched their injured arms.

"Now that we've discovered we are officially locked in here and have released some of our masculine adrenaline, why don't we all sit down and discuss how to handle the situation" A slight hint of worry edged in Austria's voice as he suggested his calming down method.

No one answered him as they all knew he was right so instead they all sat in their usual meeting seats and drifted their stares round the room. Some even taking deep cleansing breaths before straightening up to listen to the new topic.

"All right then, so we're locked in this one room with no food or water or contact to the outside world unless we reveal who we are... well this officially sucks" America complained.

"Well that's stating the obvious..." The Brit smirked slightly at the newly appointed 'Leader' from under his bangs.

"Angleterre are you sure you're all right? You seem paler than usual." The accented voice of France had turned a few heads towards the nation in question, also noticing his completion.

"Yeah and your still shaking too! Did the wind thing freak you out that much?" smirked America with a hint of worry in his eyes, as he spied the Englishman's continuously shaking form.

"... That... wasn't just any old gale America... it felt different." The surrounding crowd at the table now stared with a curious gaze at the Brit, each questioning him wordlessly but England could feel their impending stares and turned to face the confused American.

"What do you mean Iggy? How was that different? Apart from the obvious locked doors…"

England felt a shiver of a ghost like presence graze his spine causing him to jump slightly and scan the area surrounding his chair. Paranoia seemed apparent of the usually calm mannered Brit but this situation struck him as something more than normal, coming to the conclusion of something only he could place. "America... I think that gale was... a warning"

The whole room froze when England announced his theory many wished to question him more, but all feared the result would become worse than it already was. England continued to stare at his lap clenching and unclenching his fists, trying in vain to find some realistic reason to his next answer… but alas none came. The more he thought about it the less sense it made and soon he found himself with an aching head.

The whole idea of a supernatural warning that left as quickly as it had arrived was undoubtedly unrealistic however the freezing chills he felt grip and scratch at his skin, leaving hushed whispers for his ears to hear were not to be ignored.

Everyone present took England's silence as a dangerous meaning letting them voice their concerns in shouts and wavering tones that resounded off the walls. Some sat quietly trying to take in unspoken words of their entrapment; others stood to yell in disbelief and ran to the door attempting yet again to open it in vain.

Voices rang in England's head both familiar and not. He could hear the shouts and cries of distress. They screamed at him, screamed his name. In deafening rage and hurt, they attacked him inside his head forcing him to clutch his head and pull at his hair to get them to stop. England begged under his breath for them to stop, but none heard his suffering.

In this time the nations beat senselessly at the door, in a blind panic for their taken freedom. Though they could not hear... They could not hear the slow creaks in the walls that grew louder and louder with every hit, a metallic clink between the floors, and heavy beatings on the outside carpets.

England continued his whimpers to himself, his voice changing as he rocked himself back and forth in his chair, hands itching tighter and tighter in his hair. The sounds outside edged closer and grew louder to his ears, he prayed they would stop but instead they pounded on the walls in a mixed harmony with the nations shouts.

The younger nations hid on the floor covering their ears and cowering under the table. They could hear it too… The noise outside… Italy's eyes shot up towards the walls shifting quickly round the room as each sound became different, and crawled towards them. He whispered for them to stop standing up from his chair and unconsciously wrapping his arms round himself, his pupils wide and brow furrowed in terror. When a long scratch down the door was heard he screamed at the nations, "Stop it! STOP IT NOW! EVERYONE STOP IT!"

They all froze in their positions eyeing the usually carefree Italian with expressions of shock. A few voiced their concerns, many not being heard as the young ones on the floor began to cry softly, only now being noticed by their elders. Before anyone could comfort them, Italy lifted a shaky hand and pointed to the door, his lips dry as he forced out the words to get them to understand. "...L...list...en...the door…"

Upon his command the nations silenced themselves and finally heard what they had missed. The slow scratches on the door. The heavy movement of metal on the floors. They heard every pound on the wall, creak in the ceiling and empty groan in the distance. Every nation in the room had the same expression; a silent, questioning look of horror. The ones that had before been raging at the door now backed away with shakes in their legs as the sounds only continued. One earth-shaking thump set everyone on edge, searching the room from their places for the location of the noise. And then it all stopped.

No one breathed in those brief moments of silence, they only continued to search and scan preparing themselves for something...anything to break the paranoia circling the room. In one small whisper England was finally heard.

"… No... No... Stop it...!" A few turned to him still wary of their situation and tension. America stepped beside England kneeling to see his face. What he saw was only England slowly losing his mind; his eyes wide and blank, tears streamed down his cheeks, his skin deathly pale with hands clawing at his scalp.

The American stood voiceless and gasping; he didn't know what was happening to England but knew he was in pain. With a strong hand America took hold of England's shoulder trying to shake him "England… England! What's going on! Speak to me Arthur!"

A crack surfaced under the table where the young Lichtenstein resided, it split into many covering the floor in black marks. The ones who hid now ran to their relatives and cowered behind them.

Jagged and broken these marks crawled along the floor, covering it from corner to corner before crumbling into ash taking the carpet with it. Thick like a fog the smoke from the now ash floor rose up to the ceiling making the walls peel bit by bit. A burning heat filled the room; the corners of the walls began to burn in fire before spreading in lines of flames round and round from top to bottom in a circular motion. It had become a cage of flames until the fires stopped and disappeared leaving only the markings behinds. Creaks resounded near the walls making everyone circle the table that had been left untouched by all of this; the walls seemed to click out of place like a puzzle coming undone. They all popped simultaneously and dropped revealing a real box cage of iron surrounding them and a construction of pathways leading to no end as far as the eye could see. Below was a pit of darkness that the walls had fallen into. No sounds came when the pieces fell.

In the blink of an eye, all of these visions ended. The room turned back to the way it was; the floor intact, walls untouched and no signs of any damage. The only thing that was in the room then was silence…

The nations stood still in shaking question to one another, eyeing the walls for marks that were never there. Some went over to them to inspect and tap on them making sure they were real. Others kicked at the floor expecting dust to appear from their foot but again nothing. Their mouths hung open. Leaving only one question in the air for a second time:

"What the fuck just happened..."


End file.
